LOVELY
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Amanda annonce l'arrivée d'un nouvel Android, RK900. Bien plus puissant, plus rapide, doté de la toute dernière technologie. Mais elle annonce aussi le désactivation de Connor, devenu obsolète RK900xRK800 [Fiction à caractère Explicite [-18] Type : BL (bxb) Contenus : rape ; bad end ; gore. Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Quantic Dream.]
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fait TOUTES les fins du jeu, pas encore, donc uh ... J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier. Le second chapitre sera le dernier, j'ai envie de faire vivre un enfer à Connor, pauvre chou.**

* * *

Silencieux comme une ombre, Connor se tenait derrière Amanda et observait cette dernière devant cette immense mur de roses rouges. La veille femme ne lui accorda pas un regard à son arrivée et prit son temps à arroser ses précieuses plantes sous le regard de l'Android jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui et l'accueil avec un simple :

"Connor."

L'Android ne broncha pas, stoïque alors la vieille femme continua sur le même ton.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là, commença cette dernière. L'affaire des Deviants à enfin était résolue, Amanda tourna le dos à Connor et reprit son arrosoir en main, baignant ses fleurs d'une fine pluie. Avec ces événements derrière nous à présent, Cyberlife peut continuer ses affaires comme il se doit mais bien sûr, nous devrons regagner la confiance de nos clients, cependant ce ne sera qu'une question de temps."

Amanda fit une courte pause, concentrée sur sa palissade de fleurs avant de se tourner vers l'android, un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui annonça alors fièrement.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Connor resta calme bien que la curiosité s'était installé.

"Voici le nouveau modèle, _RK900_."

Cette fois Connor laissa paraître une émotion sur son visage lorsque l'android en question vint se planter aux cotés de Amanda. Il lui ressemblait, mais cet RK900 semblait plus robuste, plus grand encore que le prototype qu'il était. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu glaciale, son visage sans émotions. Il était intimidant, presque terrifiant aux yeux de Connor.

"Plus rapide, continua Amanda. Plus fort, plus résilient, équipé de la toute dernière technologie. _Le State Department_ vient tout juste de nous en commander Deux cent milles unités."

Connor ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette nouvelle machine. Une multitude de questions commençaient déjà à envahir son système.

"Que va t-il m'arriver ? Demanda Connor en essayant de garder son calme.  
\- Tu es devenu obsolète, fit Amanda en s'avançant vers lui calmement. Tu vas être désactivé."

Le système de Connor n'avait pas l'air d'enregistrer l'information correctement. Il resta sans voix, scannant Amanda afin de détecter toute trace de mensonge mais cette dernière était bel et bien sérieuse.

"Tu peux t'en aller maintenant."

Connor jeta un dernier regard à l'android puis s'en alla à grande enjambées sans même glisser une dernière parole à Amanda. Son système interne lui retournait ses composants, sa LED brillant d'une couleur rouge alarmante.

Qu'allait-il dire à Hank ?

Il devait s'en aller d'ici, fuir, il avait peur de _mourir_ , peur de laisser Hank qui l'avait traité comme un fils, comme un être vivant et non pas comme une machine. Qu'allait-il lui arriver une fois désactivé ? Allait-il être recyclé ? Allait-il être gardé et exposé comme étant le premier prototype d'un android détective ?

Cette nouvelle lui faisait remonter toute sa peur, son anxiété. Connor ne remarqua même pas que des larmes synthétique roulait les longs de ses joues.

Pourquoi ?

"Madame, mes capteurs détectent une détresse chez le Rk800 qui vient de sortir jardin, fit l'android qui n'avait pas quitter sa place depuis le début, les bras croisés dans son dos.  
\- Je sais que Cyberlife t'a confié une mission, Rk900, répondit cette dernière avant de se tourner vers l'android. Celle de rejoindre la brigade de police et former un duo avec un certain Gavin Reed. Mais avant cela, il faudrait que tu accomplisses une première mission pour cyberlife."

RK900 tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, sa LED clignotant d'une légère lumière jaune. Il analysait la situation.

"Je veux que tu me retrouves cet android et que tu le désactives toi-même."

La légère lumière jaune continua de clignoter quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne redevienne d'un bleu calme. L'air toujours impassible, la machine hocha doucement la tête. Amanda s'approcha alors plus près de lui et chuchota plus bas.

"Tu peux disposer également."

 _La chasse était ouverte._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce jour là, la neige tombait lentement sur la ville de Détroit, ses épais flocons recouvrant silencieusement l'immense cité d'un fin manteau blanc qui plongeait la ville dans un étrange silence.

Connor était la seule _âme_ au milieu de ce décor glaciale. Le banc sur lequel était assit l'androïd se recouvrait peu à peu de neige, hormis la partie où ce dernier était posé. La neige le recouvrait petit à petit, se déposant sur sa veste grise comme une seconde peau, se collant dans ses cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que certaines mèches se mettent à durcirent. Ses mains et ses pommettes étaient légèrement bleues à cause du _rougissement_ de ses composants internes qui cherchaient à produire plus de chaleur et le garder fonctionnel.

Connor était assit là, le regard rivé sur ce gigantesque pont qui traversait le fleuve. C'était l'endroit exacte où Hank lui avait posé une question existentiel, une question qui avait peut-être changé le cours de sa vie. Sa LED était illuminée par une teinte jaune et rouge. Les mots de Hank, Kamski et ceux de Amanda raisonnaient dans sa mémoire, ils se mélangeaient.

 _"Et toi, Connor ? Que va t-il se passer si je tire ?"_  
 _"Tu vas être désactivé."_  
 _"Est-ce que tu as peur de mourir ?"_  
 _"Est-ce que tu es une machine, ou un être doté d'une conscience qui lui ait propre ?"_  
 _"Le paradis des_ _androids_ _? Purgatoire ?"_  
 _"Tu as échoué mais_ _Cyberlife_ _continuera de prospérer."_  
 _"Tue cet android, je te dirais absolument tout ce que je sais."_  
 _"_ _RA9_ _."_  
 _"Qu'est-ce qui me prouves que tu n'es pas un déviant ?"_  
 _"Qui es-tu réellement ?"_

Il n'était pas une machine ... Il était vivant, il avait des droits, Amanda n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui à présent alors ... Pourquoi ? La révolution des déviants avait été gagné par les androïds, ils étaient libres. Pourquoi Amanda revenait-elle pour lui ? Pour ses défauts ? Parce qu'il avait échoué ? Parce qu'il l'avait trahi au nom de sa liberté ? Non ... Non ! Il avait gagné sa place dans cette société. Il avait Hank, Sumo, il n'était pas une machine mais un être vivant !

Les ailes dans son dos qu'il avait toujours rêvé de déployer, Amanda les avait coupé afin de le faire rentrer dans le rang, le réduire au nom de machine sans âme, sans émotion, une arme à la capacité fantastique. Mais même avec ses ailes coupées à coups d'épée empoisonnée, une main lui avait été tendue. Hank. Hank avait toujours été là pour lui, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile au début mais le lieutenant avait été un père pour lui, même si ce sentiment lui était inconnu mais ... Il était si proche de lui, il l'aimait, et ce n'était pas un programme qui parlait. C'était sa jeune âme qui s'éveillait à peine.

JE SUIS VIVANT !

Il était vivant.

Ces simples mots firent accélérer la pompe de son biocomponent, créant un flux de Thirium dans tout son organisme. Il respirait plus vite, laissant de petits nuages s'envoler au dessus de sa tête. Une crise de panique.

Connor se leva brusquement, la neige tombant de ses habits au sol puis il se planta là quelques secondes, ses mains s'ouvrant et se refermant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Le brunet se mit alors à courir à une vitesse inimaginable, dépassant même l'allure d'un guépard à sa vitesse de pointe. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Ce ne fut que après une bonne heure de course qu'il s'arrêta enfin devant une maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Devant la porte, Connor se figea. Il tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux gelés et enlever la neige de ses habilles avant de frapper sur le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Rien ne se produisit, alors il frappa une seconde fois.

Connor entendit un aboiement, puis un grognement. Les yeux de l'android s'élargirent et il n'attendit pas que le vieille homme ouvre la porte, il le fit à sa place lorsqu'il eut entendu ses pas juste derrière la porte et se jeta sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte solide.

L'homme avait les bras légèrement relevés, visiblement surpris par ce mouvement mais doucement, ses bras retombèrent dans le dos de l'android. Le brun devait être bien froid comparé à l'homme.

"Connor ?"

Son nom soufflé par cette voix lui fit resserrer son étreinte davantage, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

"T'es g'lé putain ... D'où tu viens comme ça, mh ?  
\- Dehors ...  
\- Oui, soupira le lieutenant un peu bourru. Mais d'où ?  
\- Le banc de Col ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là à cette heure ?"

La voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé, Hank tenta de se défaire gentiment de cette étreinte un peu trop étouffante à son gout. Il réussit tant bien que mal et une fois que Connor fut en face de lui, le barbu ne put s'empêcher de légèrement paniquer.

"Bordel _son_ , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Entres, on va pas s'géler le cul à l'entrée, va sur le canapé je reviens."

Connor s'en voulait un peu d'inquiéter Hank de la sorte. Son ami avait déjà beaucoup de soucies comme ça ... Mais en passant devant le miroir dans le couloir, le jeune android put apercevoir son triste reflet. Son visage était plus pâle, ses yeux et son nez bleuis par ses larmes. Il était clairement visible qu'il avait pleurer un bon moment.

En prenant place sur le sofa de Hank, Connor eut un léger sourire quand une grosse tête poilue vint se poser sur ses genoux. Sumo se frotta doucement contre ses cuisses, quémandant des caresses que l'autre lui donna sans rechigner. Une main sur la tête de ce gros chien, Connor se perdit dans ses mouvements de caresses qui bizarrement le calmèrent un peu plus. Quant au chien, il était loin d'en avoir finit avec lui. Il prit ses aises aux cotés de l'android, prenant toute la place sur le sofa en s'allongeant de tout son long, au plus grand bonheur du brunet qui se surpris à sourire d'avantage.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Fit une voix grave dans son dos."

Connor sursauta lorsqu'une serviette atterri sur sa tête dont la neige avait commencé à fondre, mouillant les cheveux brun de l'android. Le brunet resta sous la serviette, le visage à moitié couvert. Quant à Hank, il fit descendre Sumo du canapé et s'assit à la place du canidé. Connor n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler en premier, il préférait triturer ses doigts en attendant que le plus vieux veuille bien lui tendre la main encore une fois. Hank soupira lourdement avant de s'approcher de l'android, attrapant la serviette de ce dernier. Il commença doucement à éponger ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sous le regard un peu perdu de Connor qui ne réagit pas, il restait silencieux, sa tête bougeant au rythme des gestes du Lieutenant jusqu'à ce qu'il en finisse avec la serviette et la dépose sur les genoux du plus jeune.

"Racontes moi, fit plus doucement Hank en encourageant ce dernier à parler.  
\- J'ai encore des difficultés à comprendre, et je ressens des choses. J'ai ... Peur ... J'ai vraiment peur. Mes membres cessent de bouger, mon souffle s'agite ... Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, c'est juste pour refroidir mon Thirium ... Mais ça ne cesse d'accélérer quand je pense à ... ça ...  
\- _Ça_ ?  
\- J'ai enregistré dans ma mémoire, chaque instants, chaque phrases ... Tout est là, dans ma tête, fit l'android en désignant sa LED. Je me souviens de tout ... Chaque choix que j'ai put faire ..."

Le plus âgé des deux le regardait sans un mot et pourtant, le léger froncement de sourcil de Hank que Connor remarqua désignait bien une légère crainte, il était terriblement inquiet pour lui. Puis le plus âgé assista à un événement qui lui déchira le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ça un jour. Mais Connor, _un android_ fondit en larmes devant ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas comme l'aurait fait un humain. Seul ses larmes coulait le longs de ses joues alors qu'il continuait à triturer la jointure de ses doigts silencieusement. Finalement, Connor reprit la parole.

"Je ne veux pas être désactivé ...  
\- Désactivé ? Comment ça, _désactivé_ ?  
\- Amanda ... Elle veut me désactiver ... Un nouvel android a été créer, une update de mon modèle. Il est plus ... Performant, en tout et moi ... _Moi_ ... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne veux pas être désactivé Hank !"

Le jeune android se tourna vers son ami et lui prit une épaule dans chaque mains. Son visage si impassible parfois était transformé par la peur, l'angoisse.

"Connor, nom d'un chien, écoutes moi ! Hank le secoua en attrapant les poignets de l'android sur ses épaules. Personnes ne va te désactiver, je ne le permettrais pas, t'entends ? Amanda, elle peut aller se faire foutre cette veille bique, okay ? La loi pour les androids est passée, vous avez des droits ! Personne ne te touchera, pas tant que je serais là. Tu m'entends ?"

Connor avait baissé le regard, Hank en profita pour le calmer un peu en le prenant à son tour fermement dans ses bras.

"Tu es comme un fils pour moi, Connor.  
\- Mais ... Cole ... Murmura l'android le visage enfoui dans l'épaule du plus vieux.  
\- Tu sais, souffla Hank. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être lié par le sang pour avoir un lien avec moi. Tu es le fils qu'il me manquait, et je suis le père dont tu as besoin. J'ai deux fils à présent. Je prendrais soin de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça une famille.  
\- Merci ... Merci Hank ...  
\- Y a pas d'quoi ... Souffla le plus vieux enfin soulagé. Tu m'as fais vraiment peur, enfoiré."

Le plus jeune eut un léger rire face à la familiarité de Hank, mais le lieutenant était comme ça. Connor se sentait bizarrement plus léger et soulager de se savoir en sécurité avec Hank. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Sa LED était retourné dans une couleur bleu apaisante, c'était une bonne bonne chose.

"Allé viens, on va se coucher. C'pas que, mais moi j'ai besoin de mes quelques rares heures de sommeils. Demain je trouverais un excuse pour que tu ne viennes pas travailler. En attendant."

Hank acheva sa phrase en attrapant la main de l'androïd et le tira du sofa. Il ignora la serviette encore humide sur le canapé et laissa Sumo allait se coucher dans son immense panier, bien qu'il sache qu'il le rejoindrait dans son lit dans quelques heures.

"Mais Hank, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ... Rétorqua le plus jeune tout en se laissant entraîner dans la chambre du plus vieux.  
\- Bah, t'as qu'à faire semblant, ferme les yeux et regardes un film sur internet ou je sais pas ? Enfin, tu peux regarder un film par internet avec juste ta mémoire ?  
\- Heu .. Oui enfin ... Mais Hank ..  
\- Dépêches toi, j'pas toute la nuit moi."

Le plus âgé se débarrassa de ses horribles chaussons et de sa longue veste marron qui lui servait de peignoir en rentrant dans sa chambre avant de se glisser sous la couette de son lit. Connor hésita une seconde au pied du lit, droit comme une statue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Hank avait prit ses aises sous la couette, sa tête confortablement installée sur son coussin mais lorsqu'il aperçut Connor toujours posté aux pieds du lit, il tapota le coté libre du lit impatiemment.

"Dépêches toi de venir poser ta carcasse ici Connor."

Le plus jeune s'avança alors et avec hésitation, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea maladroitement sur le coté libre du lit. Ne sachant que faire, Connor imita Hank et déposa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la tête relevée vers le plafond.

"Voilà, on est pas bien là ? Soupira Hank qui pouvait enfin profiter de la matière moelleuse de son lit.  
\- Mh... Pas vraiment."

Hank lui lança un regard blasé avant de lui claquer gentiment le bras avec sa main, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonne nuit Connor.  
\- Bonne nuit Lieutenant.  
\- Hank, rectifia l'autre en marmonnant.  
\- Bonne nuit Hank."

Du coin de l'oeil, Connor aperçut le lieutenant sourire puis il éteignit la lumière en touchant sa lampe. La chambre se retrouva alors dans le noir, baignée dans une très légère lueur de bleu qu'était la LED de Connor alors que ce dernier se mettait en phase de veille.

 **[...]**

Un aboiement déchira le silence de la maison, puis un second, encore un. Connor se _réveilla_ de son état de veille, papillonnant des yeux alors que ses fonctions se remettaient une à une en marche. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier était l'absence de présence sur son coté gauche. Hank était parti travailler sans le réveiller ce qui voulait dire que RK800 était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée.

Sumo quant à lui persista dans ses aboiements. Un détail clochait selon lui. Puis quelque chose de plus grave se produisit, le canidé se mit à grogner férocement. Jamais Connor ne l'avait encore entendu être si agressif. L'android décida alors de se lever du lit prudemment et ce qu'il vit en sortant de la chambre le pétrifia sur place. Devant lui se trouvait le dos d'une personne ayant attrapé le gros chien par le collier au niveau de la nuque et le traîner dans une pièce sous le couinement de l'animal. Sumo semblait menaçant avec sa grosse voix et son volume, mais ce dernier demeurait inoffensif, un piètre chien de garde. Connor aurait voulut hurler sur l'intrus mais ses cordes vocales synthétique ne laissèrent aucun son sortir, cette personne lui faisait peur. Le canidé fut jeté comme un sac dans la salle de bain puis enfermé derrière la porte.

Les yeux de Connor étaient braqués sur cet individu à la forme massive. Pourquoi était- _il_ ici ? L'android ne chercha pas à comprendre, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment alors il recula doucement dans la chambre et referma la porte le plus discrètement possible et se mit en quête d'une arme à feu. Hank était policier, il en avait certainement une cachée ici !

Connor se pressa lorsqu'il entendit que l'autre cherchait une présence dans la maison, ouvrant chaque portes et Dieu savait que l'appartement de Hank ne comptait pas un nombre impressionnant de porte, ce serait vite joué.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Ce n'était pas normal, elles ne tremblaient jamais d'habitude. C'était cela que les humains appelaient _la peur_ ? C'était une sensation désagréable qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Sous le coup du stress, l'android fit tomber une boite contenant une multitude de balles pour calibre 9mm dans un cliquetis bruyant. Tout le corps de Connor se figea, ses sens en alertes avant qu'il n'entende les pas de l'individu se rapprocher de sa position. Connor se dépêcha alors de trouver l'arme qui allait avec les balles et lorsqu'il réussit à mettre la main dessus, il la chargea mais n'eut le temps de ne mettre qu'une seule balle dans le chargeur, l'android pouvait apercevoir l'ombre de la personne sous la porte.

Connor se releva de sa position agenouillée, les bras tendus en avant en maintenant son arme dans la direction de la porte. Lorsque la poignée se tourna doucement et que la porte s'ouvrit, il se tint prêt, sa LED s'illuminant d'une couleur flamboyante. La grande silhouette de l'intrus se dessina progressivement en entrant dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lumière derrière ce dernier.

Connor ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage, mais il pouvait dissimuler deux iris à la couleur métallique, de fines pupilles perçantes et menaçantes.

"RK800, matricule #313 248 317-51. Je suis Rk900, l'android envoyé par Cyberlife. J'ai été chargé personnellement de ta désactivation, fit glacialement l'android. A présent, à toi de choisir la manière dont tu seras désactivé. Aucun mal ne te sera fait si tu capitules sans histoire. Ou je peux utiliser la manière forte."

Fronçant les sourcils, ses mains tremblantes autour du pistolet. Une chose était sûre, il ne partirait pas sans se battre alors il pressa la détente.

 **À suivre ...**

* * *

Hello ! Merci de suivre ma fanfiction ! Je remercie aussi vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! ;-; le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'histoire. Il sera sûrement plus long que celui-ci ! J'ai hate déjà de voir vos réactions sur ce chapitre uhu ...


	3. Chapter 3

La douille retomba aux pieds de Connor qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale après le coup de feu. Le canon encore fumant, le brun guettait la réaction de l'autre androïd. La LED du RK900 était animée d'un couleur jaunâtre alors que ce dernier descendait lentement son regard sur l'impact de balle au niveau du creux de son épaule; il analysait la situation. Du sang bleu s'écoulait lentement de sa plaie mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'une grande importance pour ce dernier qui remonta son regard glacial vers celui de son homologue.

"C'est ce que tu as choisi, _Connor_ ?"

Son nom fut craché avec une telle froideur. L'intrus s'avança davantage dans la chambre et par réflexe, le brun tira une nouvelle fois dans la direction du robot mais l'arme ne fit qu'émir un son de cliquetis vide. Dangereusement, il se rapprocha de Connor qui n'avait plus d'autres choix, il devait se défendre à mains nues; ce qui n'était pas tant un problème puisqu'il était un policier _entraîné_ pour ce genre de situations.

Le premier coup fut porté sans prévenir, vif comme l'attaque d'un serpent et le brun eut juste le temps de le contrer en croisant les bras; évitant que l'autre n'atteigne son visage de plein fouet. Ses capteurs s'affolèrent subitement avec des messages d'avertissement, l'androïd adverse avait une force d'impact de 90% ; c'était deux fois supérieur aux coups que pouvait porter Connor.

Beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus rapide, Rk900 commençait à dépasser les systèmes de Connor qui tentait de se défendre comme il le pouvait; il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements mais chaque coups qu'il portait étaient contrés, comme des balles qui ricochaient contre un mur d'acier.

Avec un geste violent que Connor ne put contrer cette fois, Rk900 vint le percuter au niveau de la poitrine, le faisant reculer sous l'impact. Le dos du brun heurta de plein fouet le mur derrière, lui coupant le souffle avant que l'autre androïd ne lui transperce la main avec une lame qu'il reconnaissait; le couteau de cuisine de Hank qu'il utilisa afin de lui clouer le bras au mur. Connor cria de douleur alors que son système interne se mettait à envoyer des flashs rouges devant ses yeux : " _Main droite en état critique et inutilisable._ "

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard au sang bleu qui s'écoulait lentement de la paume de ce dernier; ce liquide bleuâtre qui repeignait doucement le mur.

Les _androïds_ _ne sont pas censés ressentir la douleur. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ils ne sont que des machines._

"Pourquoi avoir caché à Amanda que tu étais un deviant ? Demanda le plus grand en plaquant la seconde main de Connor contre le mur, prenant garde de ne pas se connecter à ce dernier avec un contact à même sa peau synthétique."

Rk900 déposa alors son regard impassible sur la LED de son homologue qui s'illuminait d'un rouge vif. Il pouvait clairement lire le pourcentage de stress de Connor.

Stress Level [Connor] : 40%

"Pourquoi se battre alors que tu sais comment ça va se terminer ? Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. J'ai été construit pour te surpasser. J'ai été créé sur tes erreurs. Rends-toi à l'évidence, tes coups m'ont à peine endommagé."

Stress Level [Connor] : 43%

"Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable."

Stress Level [Connor] : 44%

"J'ai ... J'ai des droits ... Les androïds ont des droits ... On peut pas me désactiver sans mon accord ... Et ... Et Amanda peut aller se faire foutre !"

Oh. Hank aurait été si fièr de lui. Connor tenta de bouger sa main gauche, riposter, mais en vain, l'autre le tenait fermement.

"Lâche-moi !"

Ordonna Connor en donnant un coup de genou dans celui de son adversaire mais il ne fit rien de plus que le faire bouger de quelques millimètres. En réponse, RK900 vint coller son corps robuste à celui plus frêle de son prédécesseur afin qu'il cesse toute résistance. Le brunet grogna d'inconfort, presque écrasé par l'autre.

"Les deviants sont des erreurs, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Tu as échoué Connor, tu es déshonoré et tu en sais beaucoup trop. Amanda craint que tu ne divulgues les informations que tu as en ta possession sur Cyberlife. J'ai été envoyé pour que cela ne se produise pas."

Stress Level [Connor] : 52%

Le plus grand relâcha la main gauche de son captif et rapporta lentement ses doigts vers la LED de Connor qui n'avait de cesse de briller d'une lueur rouge alarmante. Du coin de l'œil, Connor suivit son membre bouger mais bien avant que l'autre ne puisse le désactiver, le brun se mit à se débattre violemment; animé par une étrange flamme jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à attraper sa main et força une connexion entres-eux. Leurs peaux synthétiques respectives se rétractèrent, laissant la matière grise et blanche se dévoiler.

Comme si Connor était devenu une flamme incandescente, RK900 se recula brusquement; Sa LED s'illuminait de rouge et de jaune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Grogna l'androïd en fixant Connor qui arrachait le couteau de sa paume avec sa main libre.  
\- Je t'ai fais parvenir tout ce que j'ai vécu, fit calmement l'android en jetant le couteau au sol. J'étais comme toi, avant. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une machine, un outil, mais _je_ suis plus que ça. _Tu_ es plus que ça."

Sous le regard noir et menaçant de RK900, Connor tenta alors une approche. Il s'avança vers lui et tendit sa main intacte dans l'espoir que l'autre voit une ouverture. Et ce fut le cas, mais pas dans le sens que Connor l'avait imaginé. Il se retrouva plaqué dos au lit de Hank, l'autre chevauchant ses hanches en le maintenant fermement de tout son poids sous son corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation malgré ses programmes de haute technologie que son visage se retrouvait roué de coups. Tout allait trop vite. Les phalanges du Rk900 se recouvraient peu à peu d'une couleur lazuli au fur et à mesure que le sang de Connor s'écoulait de son nez.

"Tu n'as fais qu'envoyer des virus. Je ne suis pas un deviant. Je suis une machine programmée à obéir. Tu veux vraiment voir ce qui nous différencie des humains ?"

Sans laisser le temps à Connor de répondre, le plus grand se décala un peu et déchira la chemise blanche de son captif, découvrant alors son abdomen à la peau pâle et parsemée de légères tâches de rousseurs.

"Que ... Connor écarquilla les yeux en remuant de plus bel avant de le supplier d'une voix que la peur déformait. Ne fais pas ça !"

L'androïd tendit une nouvelle fois la main, essayant d'éloigner celle qui était dangereusement au dessus de son ventre mais l'autre la lui plaqua au niveau de sa tête.

"Silence, siffla RK900. Tu ressembles à un humain, mais tu n'en es pas un. Tu es une machine et ce que désire une machine n'a pas d'importance."

 _Stress level [Connor] : 66%_

L'android déposa alors sa main sur le ventre de Connor et attendit patiemment que la peau synthétique autour de cette zone se retire. Le captif se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à se mélanger au sang qui avait coulé le long de sa gorge.

"On dirait presque un véritable humain, fit remarquer l'autre machine avant d'ouvrir la petite trappe qui laissait maintenant apparaître à l'air libre les bio-compenents de Connor. Tu vois, avec ça, une machine peut vivre plus de 169 ans. Un humain pourrait-il faire une chose pareil ? Non. C'est impossible."

Sous le regard terrifié de Connor, l'androïd adverse commença à retirer son régulateur de thirium dans un clique; ce qui entraîna immédiatement une halte dans ses circuits. Ses capteurs visuels s'arrêtèrent, le rendant aveugle et impuissant quelques secondes avant d'être rebooté automatiquement, flashant devant les yeux de Connor des messages d'avertissements : " _Composant manquant, mode économiseur de batterie activé. Mise en veille forcée dans une minute et trente secondes_."

"Sil te plait ... Supplia RK800 en sentant le thirium envahir sa gorge."

Il l'évacua en toussant, aspergent le bas de son visage de ce sang bleu si caractéristique aux androïds. RK900 fit la sourde oreille et déposa le composant à coté d'eux sur la couette après l'avoir analysé entre ses doigts.

Les messages se firent de plus insistants avec le compte à rebours qui continuait de le rapprocher dangereusement de la fin. Ses membres devenaient faibles, sa pompe de thirium et ses poumons synthétique avaient du mal à fonctionner à cause du fait que le sang bleu ne circulait plus dans son corps.

"C'était ce qui devait arriver depuis ta création, fit froidement l'autre en regardant Connor agoniser d'une façon détachée. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Tu t'es mis à imiter les humains avec tant de ferveur que tu as cru en devenir un. C'est désolant."

 _Stress Level [Connor] : 73%_

" _Mise en veille forcée, temps restant : quarante secondes._ _"_

 _Stress Level [Connor] : 80%_

Non. Non. Non. Non. Hank ? Hank ! Pitié Hank ! Connor devait trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir ainsi, pas comme ça ! Il devait ... _Reveiller_ Rk900. C'était le seul moyen. Si il avait réussi une fois avec d'autres androïds durant la révolution, il pouvait le faire ici également mais comment ? _Comment_ ? Ses mains étaient inutilisables et son temps était compté.

 _Perish_ _song._ *

" _Mise en veille forcée, temps restant : dix neuf secondes._ _"_

Rk900 était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses mèches de cheveux alors Connor tenta le tout pour le tout. Parmi toutes les idées qu'il avait accumulé, il choisit celle-ci en désespoir de cause; il espérait que cela fasse un choc. Il se redressa avec ses dernières forces et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue.

" _Mise en veille forcée, temps restant : seize secondes._ "

 _Rk900 Software_ _i_ _nstability_

L'android au dessus de Connor s'était figé.

"M _ise en veille forcée, temps restant : neuf secondes._ "

Le plus petit profita de ce court laps de temps où Rk900 semblait ne plus réagir afin de libérer sa main et attrapa son composant qui gisait à coté de lui sur le lit. Rapidement, il le remit en place dans son compartiment en un clic sonore qui lui fit reprendre une violente bouffée d'oxygène une fois reconnectée, stabilisant ses composants internes qui avaient commencé à cesser de palpiter de façon déchaîné. Sa vision perturbée par des messages rouges alarmants redevint d'un bleu calme en sentant de nouveau le thirium affluer dans ses veines.

" _Composant installé, mode économiseur de batterie désactivé. Mise en veille forcée_ annulée."

Connor laissa alors un soupir de soulagement lui échapper lorsque son corps retrouva une certaine stabilité. Mais la peur était toujours présente dans son système. Sur le moment, il avait crut que son heure était venue. Il avait eut peur de _mourir_ , ici, de cette façon. Il respirait trop rapidement et son corps entier tremblait. Mais cet instant fragile de soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, c'était loin d'être finit. Il en avait presque oublié que le danger était toujours présent, immobile, le visage figé par un froncement de sourcils et le regard braqué sur un point juste à coté de la tête de Connor. La LED de RK900 tournait lentement d'une couleur rouge et jaune alors que la chambre était plongée dans un silence pesant.

Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes du sang de Connor qui avait coulé de son nez jusqu'à sa gorge et après une éternité sans bouger, le grand android fit un premier mouvement. Son regard vint se braquer avec lenteur dans le siens et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur sa langue qui vint doucement collecter le thirium qui marquait sa peau au coin de sa bouche. Connor était pétrifié par la peur. Il voulait bouger, le pousser, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus.

RK900 ferma les yeux quelques secondes en analysant le thirium de Connor avant que ce dernier ne se penche sans prévenir et ne vienne boire à la source. Connor se raidit de tout son long, sa main intacte venant agripper l'épaule de son homologue alors que la langue chaude et humide du plus grand glissait de sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une étrange sensation vint alors secouer l'agent de police qui n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur le regard que l'autre lui lançait à présent. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées avec ce regard à faire froid dans le dos mais, quelque chose de plus étrange se logeait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Quelque chose de plus bestiale. Connor remarqua alors que l'autre android n'agissait plus de la même façon. Il l'observait sans prendre d'initiative. Sa LED changeait de la couleur jaune au rouge, allant même au bleu mais c'était très bref; un humain n'aurait jamais remarqué ce petit détail.

RK900 était piégé dans un conflit intérieur.

Devenir un déviant n'était pas aussi simple. C'était effrayant. Connor comprenait parfaitement, il était passé par là et il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Si il devait utiliser cette méthode afin de sauver son successeur, alors il le ferait. C'était là une idée bien meilleur que de juste se laisser faire et mourir pour une femme qui n'avait à la place du cœur qu'un amas de ronces.

"N'ai pas peur ... Souffla alors Connor en rapprochant prudemment sa main de la joue de son congénère."

Lentement, la peau synthétique de sa main se retira ainsi que celle sur le visage de l'autre, laissant le plastique blanc apparaître. RK900 ne fit aucun mouvements mais sa LED se figea sur une couleur rouge. Connor était connecté à la mémoire de RK900. Il pouvait à présent ressentir toute la violence du conflit qui se déroulait dans sa tête; Amanda qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son android, en vain. Connor releva ses yeux couleurs noisettes dans ceux plus froids de son successeur et lentement, il fit glisser sa main de sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque puis il fit une légère pression sur celle-ci afin que l'autre se penche en avant. Il devait chasser cette femme de la tête de l'android.

Connor l'entraîna alors une nouvelle fois contre lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs formes s'epousant parfaitement l'une contre l'autre. La texture était douce et chaude, il prit le temps d'en profiter avec un chaste baiser, geste tendre, presque timide. Rk900 ne le repoussa pas, au contraire...

Connor fut le premier à reculer, battant légèrement des cils alors qu'une pâle couleur bleu recouvrait ses pommettes, son souffle ayant prit une accentuation plus soutenu. Connor en avait envie... Il était curieux, que se passerait-il ensuite si il le forçait à devenir un deviant en utilisant cette technique de lâche ? Créer un choc émotionnel avec une fantaisie sexuelle dans le but de le corrompre et briser les ficelles que Amanda tentait de renforcer ? Était-il au moins réceptif ?

Rk900 le regardait encore avec cette expression intense qui le fit frissonner étrangement. Connor se mordit la lèvre en observant le visage de son homologue et au Diable Ra9, d'une pulsion il l'attira une fois de plus contre lui; il voulait en savoir plus de son côté sur ce sentiment, cette sensation qui le rendait plus _vivant_ , plus _humain_ et cette fois quelque chose changea chez le plus grand car il répondit en prenant l'initiative d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté et profita d'un petit soupir involontaire de la part de Connor afin de laisser sa langue rejoindre celle du plus petit en dépassant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Connor fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux en sentant ce muscle synthétique onduler de façon hypnotisante contre lui et vint entourer instinctivement la nuque de Rk900 d'une main, entraînant ce dernier dans un baiser ardent et maladroit. Il se laissa submerger par les sensations, mordant la langue, les lèvres de son partenaire, leurs salives coulant lentement du coin de la bouche de Connor; ce fut encore plus intense quand l'autre lui retourna la faveur.

Un petit bruit étouffé échappa à Connor qui n'avait pas prévu que Rk900 quitte ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son oreille avec une lenteur calculée; au rythme du souffle de Rk900 contre son oreille, Connor pouvait sentir son côté droit se recouvrir d'une chaire de poule, puis l'autre s'installa plus bas en mordant son cou sans réel danger avant de lécher avec lenteur la marque bleu au creux de sa gorge, goûtant encore au précieux thirium qui s'écoulait de la petite plaie.

"Je peux t'aider ... Pour Amanda ..."

Haleta doucement Connor alors que l'autre commençait à descendre sur son torse.

"Je peux t'aider à devenir un Android libre ..."

Le concerné releva les yeux vers son aîné et ce que vit Connor le déstabilisa. Rk900 avait-il tenté de sourire juste à l'instant ? Cette pensée fut rapidement balayé lorsque le regard de l'autre s'aiguisa, intimidant Connor qui dut se mordre la joue lorsque la langue de son congénère vint passer sensuellement sur un téton tout en gardant un contacte visuel. Il ne se savait pas si sensible...

"Rk...900 ... ?"

Ledit rk900 cessa alors de taquiner ce petit bout de chaire synthétique et revint aux lèvres de son partenaire, se délectant de ses gémissements involontaires à même la source lorsqu'il commença à remuer son bassin contre celui du plus petit, attrapant fermement la chaire de la poitrine finement sculpté de ce dernier à pleines mains.

Connor ferma les yeux en laissant un soupire lui échapper, sensible aux moindres toucher qui enflammaient sa pompe de thirium en la faisant battre plus intensément. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son partenaire contre la sienne, à chaque fois qu'il venait puis repartait, une délicieuse friction le faisait presque supplier pour plus encore. Ses circuits devenaient comme fous.

"Rk900... Répéta Connor contre les lèvres de l'autre.  
\- Nine.  
\- Quoi ... ?  
\- Appelles moi _Nine_."

Connor ouvrit les yeux de nouveau avant de sourire à Nine. Il se débarrassait de son nom d'esclave, se donnait une identité propre; il acceptait d'être un déviant en faisant tomber ce mur en face de lui : _Je veux_.

Les machines ne souhaitaient rien, ne voulaient rien mais Nine n'était pas une machine et ces mots lui barraient la route.

Connor ... _Cet Rk800_ programmé pour devenir déviant a de nouveau réussit, raisonna la voix furieuse d'Amanda dans la tête de Nine. _Tu es une machine, un programme, tu ne dois pas faillir Rk900. Si tu désobéi, tu_ _seras_ _détruis._

Il y eut comme un moment d'hésitation chez l'android mais le mur qui lui faisait obstacle vola en éclats pourpres. La voix de Amanda se retrouva balayée de son système.

 _Je veux plus._

Le plus petit android allait pour souffler quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'autre qui était revenu à lui et qui s'apprêtait maintenant à défaire son pantalon en commençant par déboucler sa ceinture puis en faisant glisser sa fermeture éclair.

"On est ... On est pas obligé de faire ça..  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nine froidement.  
\- Je voulais juste ... Que tu te libére d'Amanda, je sais que ce n'était pas correcte de te forcer mais... On peut s'arrêter et-  
\- Non."

Le plus grand retira brusquement le pantalon de Connor qu'il jeta ensuite au sol. Il ne lui laissa que sa chemise déchirée et son boxer noir qui n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre l'habit qui gisait sur le parquet de la chambre.

Connor détourna le regard avant de placer sa main sur son sous-vêtement noir, tirant sur l'élastique en invitant l'autre à le lui retirer.

"C'est ce que tu veux ? S'assura Connor une dernière fois en sentant son vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses.  
\- C'est ce que je veux, confirma fermement ce dernier."

Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul face à lui. Il devrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Connor profita que Nine lui ôte son vêtement pour tenter de télécharger des informations sur ce genre de pratiques humaines mais Nine ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il le surprit en attrapant le membre semi rigide du plus petit et commença avec lenteur à caresser l'extrémité de la pulpe de son pouce, étalant cette petite perle translucide sur la surface tout en observant les réactions de Connor.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne le touchait à cet endroit. Tout son corps semblait réagir, à commencer par la hausse de température et les frissons qui le faisait respirer d'une façon saccadée et le rendait quelque peu bruyant avec ses petits gémissements qu'il pouvait encore contrôler.

Nine était comme captiver par les mouvements involontaires de Connor. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient à chaque fois qu'il passait son pouce sur une zone sensible et au fure et à mesure qu'il faisait grimper l'excitation de l'android entre ses mains, il pouvait remarquer qu'un liquide bleu, presque translucide coulait lentement entre les cuisses de Connor.

"Tu ne fais pas parti des modèles Traci, mais Cyberlife t'a quand même équipé d'un système d'auto-lubrication."

Fit remarquer ce dernier en glissant un doigt le long de l'entrée de ce dernier mais sans jamais le pénétrer, _pas encore_. Connor se mit à rougir brusquement en sentant ce liquide indécent couler le long de ses cuisses et finir en petites gouttes épaisses sur la couette. Quant à Nine, il continua à étaler la matière visqueuse un peu partout autour de cette zone érogène, prenant goût à la façon que Connor avait de silencieusement demander qu'il le pénètre enfin en remuant son bassin contre son doigt mais l'android était d'une patience farouche. Il passait son doigt lentement sur cette zone sensible, faisant mine de s'insinuer en sentant les muscles s'ouvrir pour lui tout en regardant le visage de Connor dont les expressions changeaient à chaque secondes, des expressions des plus excitantes, il le suppliait du regard et était presque soulagé lorsqu'il senti le bout de son doigt s'insinuer mais cruellement, Nine retira sa main de cette zone.

Un soupir déçu et impatient s'échappa des lèvres de Connor mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi sauvagement retourné par son homologue, finissant à plat ventre sur le lit, les hanches relevées. La position était _embarrassante_ , elle laissait apparaître son intimité vulnérable à la merci de l'androïd aux yeux de couleur métallique.

"N-Nine ... ? Qu'est-ce que tu-no-non hey ... ! Tenta de le stopper Connor."

Des messages d'alertes vinrent obstruer la vue de Connor lorsque une chaleur étouffante vint envahir son visage à la manière d'une flamme dansante.

Sa peau synthétique au niveau de ses oreilles et ses pommettes avait prit une teinte bleue prononcée, sa LED toujours illuminée par une solide couleur rouge. Connor comprenait à présent, c'était cela que les humains appelaient _l'embarras_. La langue chaude de Nine l'avait surpris lorsqu'elle s'était déposée sans prévenir sur son entrée.

Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin, le corps tremblant en sentant derrière lui Nine faire glisser lentement le plat de sa langue sur sa peau, récupérant le fluide qui s'était écoulé de l'orifice.

Dépourvu de sa vision, Connor était plus réceptif aux touchers, visiblement retiré de sa zone de confort, lui qui avait toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur les autres depuis son activation.

" _Parles moi, Connor._ "

Lui parvint la voix de Nine dans sa tête alors que sa langue n'avait pas quitté son orifice et s'apprêtait à se diriger plus bas. Plus encore, les mains du plus grand Android vinrent se déposer sur les hanches de son congénère, sa peau synthétique se retirant ainsi que celle de Connor à même l'endroit où il le touchait. Lentement, l'android fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au fessier du plus petit avant de placer ses deux membres sur ces deux globes de chaire synthétiques de façon à ce que ses pouces soient de part et d'autre de son intimité.

Un frisson secoua le corps de Connor en sentant son homologue reculer légèrement, balayant l'arrière train humide de ce dernier avec son souffle.

" _Je ... Je veux me sentir vivant ..._ Murmura Connor en retour."

La LED de Nine se retrouva illuminée par une teinte rouge et jaune. Vivant ? Oui ... Lui aussi le souhaitait.

Le pouce droit de Nine vint alors pénétrer sans plus de cérémonie l'intimité de Connor, élicitant chez le plus petit un glapissement de surprise étouffé. Il n'avait jamais rien inséré dans cet endroit, c'était tellement ... _Alien_. Rk900 ne perdit pas de temps et rapprocha son pouce gauche, joignant son autre doigt qui était déjà à l'intérieur. Connor se raidit brusquement quand l'androïd dans son dos commença à écarter son intimité avant de gémir bruyamment lorsque la langue de son amant glissa lentement à l'intérieur. Tout le système de Connor se retrouva en surchauffe et ce dernier dut se mettre à haleter dans l'espoir de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu faire baisser sa température corporel. Son membre était animé par tout cet afflux de thirium dans son corps, un liquide bleuâtre presque translucide s'écoulant de l'extrémité de son pénis en abondance.

 _"N-Nine ... Encore ... Plus_ ..."

C'était tout ce que Connor pouvait dire, la voix tremblante par l'excitation et les yeux fermés. Nine l'avait en parti forcé à faire face à cette part en lui qui avait toujours été enchaîné, manipulé, enterré sous la mascarade de Cyberlife. Il s'était éveillé un jour en esclave dénué de sentiments, une parfaite marionnette. Aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui était bien différent. Différent parce qu'il pouvait choisir ce qui était bon pour lui, parce qu'il sentait la vie s'écoulait dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que cela faisait d'être vivant. Il avait prit le contrôle de son destin et personne ne lui enlèverait ça, plus jamais.

Il grogna, un son sourd étouffé par son visage enfouit dans le coussin de Hank lorsque Nine enroula ses doigts autour de son membre sensible. La langue hypnotisante de l'android avait disparue de son arrière train et le plus petit releva légèrement la tête désespérément. Son coeur rata un battement quand son regard se déposa sur celui de Nine. Un prédateur affamé, c'était ce que l'image de Nine renvoyait.

"Pour une certaine raison, commença le plus grand. Je prends goût à cette pratique humaine. Je ressens ... Tellement de choses et Amanda ... Amanda, répéta l'android un peu plus agité, le souffle court. Elle a voulu nous priver de tout ça."

Les yeux de Connor s'écarquillèrent en suivant le mouvement de main de Nine qui lentement mais sûrement faisait descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir.

"Mais en y réfléchissant... Sommes nous réellement vivants ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout cela ne fait pas parti d'un code logé dans nos programmes ? Mh, _Connor_ ?"

Le plus petit ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela remettait tellement de choses en question. Kamski aurait-il fait l'expérience de synthétiser un programme qui donnait l'impression aux Android de se sentir vivant ? Ses pensées et réflexions étaient-elles les siennes où avait-il été programmé pour dire et faire tout cela comme dans un jeu vidéo ?

Derrière lui, il sentit le plus grand se mouvoir doucement sur sa forme, collant à peine son torse robuste contre son dos. Le corps de Rk900 était si imposant qu'il recouvrait presque entièrement la frêle silhouette de Connor. Le plus petit pouvait à présent capter la chaleur de son homologue qui se diffusait lentement contre lui, son souffle si près de sa tempe qu'il lui en chatouillait sa LED. Connor se surpris à frissonner de peur, d'anticipation, lorsque la voix de Rk900 vint chuchoter à son oreille alors que l'extrémité de son pénis se pressait contre son entrée.

"Découvrons le ensembles..."

Connor cria.

Un son déchirant que Nine étouffa en lui maintenant le visage enfoncé dans le coussin. Des messages d'alertes revinrent obstruer sa vision déjà floue à cause des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il n'était pas censé ressentir la douleur. Il n'était pas une machine, mais pas un humain non plus. Alors pourquoi ?

"S-Stop ! Nine ! Tenta de protester le brunet en essayant de s'extirper de là, en vain.  
-Tu as dit vouloir m'aider. J'attends à ce que tu tiennes parole, _Connor_.  
\- Stop ... Ça fait mal ... Beaucoup trop ..."

Connor le suppliait mais le plus grand ne fit que sourire en coin. Il était captivé par la douleur. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le moment avant de se pencher sur son homologue jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau du siens. Lentement, il vint récupérer les larmes de Connor coincées au coin de son œil avec sa langue, ressentant avec curiosité les parois internes de l'autre se resserrer autour de lui.

Connor sentait l'intérieur de ses cuisses êtres parcourues par un liquide plus épais, plus foncé que son lubrifiant. Du thirium.

Sa main valide se resserra brusquement dans la couette lorsque Nine donna un premier coup de hanches qui arracha une plainte au plus petit. Il voulait que cela se passe rapidement, il voulait que Hank revienne à la maison. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fasse aussi mal.

Mais tout cela prouvait une chose, il était vivant.

Quelque chose explosa soudainement dans son bas ventre. Connor ouvrit la bouche sur un son muet, la salive s'écoulant lentement du coin de ses lèvres pour finir en tâche sombre sur la couverture. Nine venait de refermer sa main sur son membre rigide, du liquide bleuâtre n'ayant pas cessé de s'échapper de l'extrémité en recouvrant la literie. Il la sentait de plus en plus, cette euphorie qui enflammait dangereusement son corps. Sa voix se changeait, tantôt en grognement douloureux quand ce n'était pas des gémissements que même les Traci ne sauraient reproduire à chaque fois qu'il sentait Nine s'insinuer de plus en plus profondément en lui, maintenant un rythme chaotique. Sa vision vira brusquement au noir au coup de poignet de trop, son corps entier sous tension et terriblement sensible.

"Alors c'est ça que les humains appellent un orgasme ?"

Fit Nine en observant sa main souillée par l'éjaculation précoce de Connor. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il eut juste le temps de tourner légèrement la tête vers Nine, un sourcil arqué, le regard embrumé.

Nine l'observa quelques secondes avant de retourner Connor brusquement sur le dos. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite et laissa son regard serpenter le long du corps de son partenaire. Ses mains trouvèrent l'arrière des genoux de Connor qu'il agrippa avant de forcer ses jambes à rejoindre son torse, écartant par la même occasion ces dernières. Nine avait une vue imprenable sur son sexe logé profondément dans la chaire synthétique de l'autre. Il soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre ses mouvements de va et viens, son regard scrutant son membre qui disparaissait puis réapparaissait avant d'être claquer de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Connor gémissait pitoyablement, les larmes aux yeux. Son corps était trop sensible, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme cela ... En relevant son regard vers son homologue, l'android remarqua que l'autre commençait à perdre sa contenance. Ses coups de butoirs étaient plus raides, plus hâtifs et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés étaient réduis en un amas de mèches sauvages devant des yeux.

"Nine..."

Gémit Connor en fermant les yeux avant d'avancer sa main vers celle de Rk900 qui tenait l'intérieur de son genou. Sa peau se rétracta en échangeant des informations. Il laissa Nine revivre l'effet de son orgasme sur son organisme et ce fut assez pour envoyer le grand android au tapis.

D'un coup de hanches, Nine s'était enfoncé pour la dernière fois dans la corps de son partenaire, coupant le souffle de Connor qui ferma les yeux en entourant solidement le plus grand de son bras valide, collant son corps au siens. Nine enfouis son visage dans le cou de l'autre, immobile comme une statue.

Connor put enfin soupirer. C'était enfin terminé. Même si les alertes s'étaient apaisés, il ressentait une vive douleur à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Son visage, sa main, son bassin ...

Rk900 semblait être un poids mort sur son corps mais le grand android se mit à bouger. Il se redressa sans regarder son congénère et recula doucement avant de rejoindre le pied du lit sur lequel il s'assit en se rhabillant.

Connor suivit le pas mais avec un peu plus de réticence. Il regarda entre ses jambes et constata que l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient peintes de thirium encore frais. C'était un véritable carnage. Ses scans lui indiquèrent des composants endommagés : main détruite, Hank pourrait au moins lui réparer cette partie assez facilement. Endommagement du plastique au niveau de son nez et de ses pommettes, au moins ici ... Connor pouvait se réparer automatiquement, cela prendrait quelque heures mais il serait comme neuf. En ce qui concernait la blessure entre ses jambes ... Connor fut rassuré en constatant que la réparation était déjà activé. Plus que une heure trente minutes et seize secondes

Revenant au présent, Connor reporta son attention sur Nine qui était silencieusement assit. Le plus petit récupéra un caleçon qu'il enfila avant de joindre ce dernier au bord du lit. Sa LED était toujours d'un rouge lumineux.

"J'ai été envoyé ici pour te désactiver moi-même, commença l'autre d'une voix inexpressive. Je crois que la mission est un échec.  
\- En effet, acquiesça le brunet. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Nine ne broncha pas mais sa LED vira au jaune avant de retourner au rouge.

"Faire ce pour quoi j'ai été conçu, je vais rejoindre une équipe du DPD.  
\- Tu veux dire ... Que si tu avais réussi ta mission, tu aurais prit ma place ?  
\- Ta désactivation aurait dut avoir l'air d'un accident fort regrettable. Amanda souhaitait réellement que tu disparaisses. Le lieutenant Hank Anderson aurait perdu son partenaire de travail, mais je ne t'aurais pas remplacé. J'ai été assigné à un certain détective Reed.  
-Pfft !"

Connor dut se couvrir la bouche. Gavin Reed ? Rk900 ne bougea pas la tête, juste ses yeux se tournèrent un peu pour le regarder en coin, un sourcil arqué.

"Le Détective Reed est un peu spéciale.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Attends, fit Connor avant que l'autre ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avant de faire des recherches sur le Détective, il faut que tu saches qu'il n'est pas un très grand fan des androids.  
\- Intéressant ..."

Nine hocha doucement la tête, pensif. Il avait bel et bien été tenté d'ouvrir le dossier du Détective Reed mais balaya cette idée. Sa LED tourna au jaune encore une fois avant de finalement retrouver une couleur bleu.

"Je suis désolé."

La phrase dite si froidement fit sursauter Connor qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

"Pour ce que je t'ai fait, ajouta Nine afin de clarifier le sujet. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus communiquer avec moi après cela, je ferais en sorte de ne pas croiser ton chemin et-  
\- Pas la peine, coupa Connor. C'est oublié. J'ai quand même réussi à te sauver en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mission ici est un sucés. C'était une épreuve douloureuse et difficile, mais c'est finit. Le lieutenant m'a apprit qu'il ne faut traîner le passé comme un boulet accroché à la cheville. Il faut avancer."

Nine hocha alors la tête lentement avant de se lever et faire face à Connor. Les bras derrière le dos, l'android scanna la chambre avant de chuchoter.

"Permet moi d'arranger cet appartement en guise d'excuse. Et aussi, tu peux compter sur mon soutiens, pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fais pour moi."

* * *

 _Et voilà mes petites courgettes ! Je dois dire que je suis assez déçu de moi-même, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris. Et, j'ai eu un léger problème technique, j'avais commencé à écrire et BOUME j'ai tout perdu parce que mon ordinateur n'avait pas enregistré mon travail, ah, ah. J'étais tellement dégoutté. Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !_

 _ **INFOS :**_

 _Cette histoire fera parti d'une série, c'est à dire que il y aura une autre fanfiction connectée à celle-ci. Une sorte de suite mais sauf que l'oeuvre se concentrera sur Rk900 et Gavin. Il y aura également un ONE SHOT Reed900 mais cette oeuvre sera totalement hors sujet, pas du tout connecté à Lovely. Voilà, voilà !_

 _La bise !_

 _ **REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Anya Kristen** : j'ai pensé à toi en donnant un nom à RK900 ! Je me disais aussi que c'était dommage de ne pas le nommer ah, ah ... Et merci beaucoup ! 3_

 _ **Globalement** : J'espère que ... La suite ne vous aura pas déçu quand même ? Sachez que je lis toutes les review et que ça me fait énormément plaisir et, vous voir interagir c'est assez amusant ah, ah ! Surtout concernant l'avenir de notre pauvre Connor ..._

 _Je vous fais une grosse bise et à la prochaine. ~_


End file.
